


Something unexpected

by Yvette_Kaitou_1412



Series: Kuroba Kaito AU's [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, Marvel Cinematic Universe, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Gen, I want to keep on with this universe, I'll try and update I promise, KaiAo, Kaito is a deadly machine, Let's see how this goes, Multi, Natasha was like an aunt to Kaito, bamf kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Kaitou_1412/pseuds/Yvette_Kaitou_1412
Summary: MOVIE 23 AU!Kyogoku Makoto was thrown out of the comptetition becase of the incident with Sherilyn Tan, but luckily for the people in Shangai the kingdom of Wakanda decided to participate this time! However their contestant is a Japanese man no one knows.A riddle wrapped in a mystery as Shinichi, Kogoro, Ran, Sonoko and Makoto try to unravel the truth of the murder that happened at Marina Bay, meeting this stranger that looks like Shinichi and try and cope with everythig that's happening there.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Suzuki Sonoko, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Bruce Banner, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Dora Milaje, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Maria Hill, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakia, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nick Fury, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Okoye, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Peter Parker, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Ramonda, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Shuri, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Steve Rogers, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Suzuki Sonoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & T'Challa, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Thor Odinson, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Tony Stark, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko, Kyogoku Makoto & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kyougoku Makoto/Suzuki Sonoko, Mouri Ran & Suzuki Sonoko, Natasha Romanov & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Ran Mouri & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Ran Mouri & Okoye
Series: Kuroba Kaito AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Something unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So..this follows my Marvel AU uiverse. I swear I've been working on this but there was still pain from END GAME T.T I hope you like it and know I've been doing works for this specifiy fanfic for a whime but not many of the parts I'm comfortable with and right now classes are hetic on my side so my updates won't be frecuent, I'll do my best for you and I hope you enjoy the story!

Somewhere far away a man was staring out the window admiring the breathtaking sunrise of his home. He would never get tired of rising and admiring such a beautiful view. Sure, they had made this room fir for a king, filled to the brim with luxuries, the last technology, and a wardrobe bigger than what he would like but the view it was before him each morning. Well, nothing would ever compare to mother nature’s beautiful creations.

After a bath and a change of clothes, the most modest he could find, he got ready to face the day. He had may things to do according to the agenda he was provided and approved by his most trusted advisor along with his mother making sure he would be able to take breaks and eat properly. Also, a meeting with the rest of his friends wouldn’t go amiss ever since that incident concerning the Avenger’s split and his adventure where he had to fight for the throne of this country.

Sighing he took his coffee as he ate the breakfast, his mother already gone to start the day helping him and enjoying herself, and his sister that probably was somewhere in her lab messing up with her newest inventions. Changing some channels as he supervised some reports from his guards and issues to assess with the council and his alarm made him stop when the channel changed into what looked a Breaking news segment.

“As we can observe, the explosion inside Marina Bay Sands in Singapore was reported as an incident that might be related to the recent homicide of Sherilyn Tan, a famous lawyer,” the female reporter said as the images passed on the right corner of the TV as T’Challa changed into another news channel, the same images passing through.

“The police are still investigating but so far they have confirmed the use of explosives in the are of the parking lot along with some generator that caused a blackout in the shopping center” A blonde male American host explained in the news as the photo of Marina Bay Sands appeared in the TV. Soon it was changed into another channel.

Images of the incident and recent murder victims were displayed, several videos from security cameras before the blackout were reproduced showing the moments before the explosion and the panic got a hold of the people along with the pictures some of the news were able to obtain through helicopters and other media. Underneath them, over a red single string cutting the Image a small resume of the news was written in English, Malay, and Chinese.

“Breaking News! It seems the police are dubbing Kaito Kid as the perpetrator and responsible for this …” A young woman was reading the paper but she no longer had a voice.

The TV was on mute, T’Challa with a frown on his face as he walked outside the room. The plans for going for a small travel weren’t going to be something the council would approve of but surely, he could make the understand. After all, this was an important matter that required being assessed to as fast as he could.

“Brother!” a female voice interrupted his thoughts as his sister opened the doors with a dramatic flair “have you seen the news? They blame Kaito for those bombs and the murder!”

T’challa nodded, his frown prominent and deep in thought. He had been fairly sure one of the members of the avengers had made contact with the boy. Kaito was not a murderer, and he would never taint his father’s name either.

When he had met the boy, he had believed Fury to be jesting on his abilities, but oh how on spot Fury had been. Kaito was someone worthy of carrying the title of an Avenger even if he didn’t wish for the world to be known as one. He already won the trust and respect of all of them in some way and form. So, watching this, he could say without a doubt that something was up.

And knowing him, well, Kaito would find a way to get himself tangled in the mess to bring justice.

“Contact Kaito, Shuri,” T’challa said as he walked up to the throne room, signaling for the members to be called “and make preparations for a small trip to Singapore, after all, we should represent Wakanda with the best we have”

Shuri stopped as she pouted. She knew what his brother was going to do and she would be alone staying at the hotel. She would just stay in Wakanda to be safe and away from those unnecessary dangers.

“Sure, I’ll book you, Nakia and Okoye along with the Dora Milaje” she sighed, his brother was not going to take her “you go on and save Kaito from this mess”

As she walked towards the lab already writing a message and contacting the Dora Milaje T´challa stopped her with another announcement, his voice loud in the hallway and a smile on his lips.

“Shuri!” T´challa smiled when his sister turned to watch him “WE are going to help Kaito out of this mess”

“YES!” Shuri fist-bumped excitedly understanding his statement “I get to see Kaito! Oh, I’m going to tell mother!”

Shuri smiled as with a new renewed vigor she arranged their stay in Singapore.

Yes, this was going to be some long days, but they would be worth it. She even expected their mother to be on board this time, she also had a soft spot for the Japanese teen. It had been ages since they both had seen each other and she couldn’t wait to meet him again. Thinking about what they could do together she smiled and giggled, knowing how Kaito would love to train with her brother and Okoye, maybe show her some magic tricks and cook for them. She couldn’t wait to see what chaos both of them could bring over as they could experiment if she took her small lab to the hotel. It would be so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or Kudos if you want me to continue with this! I LOVE YOU 3000!!


End file.
